1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device capable of preventing a display quality from being deteriorated and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device is applied to various kinds of information processing devices, such as a television set, a monitor, a notebook computer, a mobile phone, etc., to display an image. In recent years, a curved surface display device with a curved shape has been developed. The curved surface display device provides a user with a display area having a curved display surface to increase three-dimensional effect, sense of immersion (or immersiveness), and presence of the image.